Lacrymosa
by Mikiri's Revenge
Summary: ADOPTED BY INSERT-DREAMS. GOES BY THE SAME NAME.
1. Lacrymosa C1

AN: I had to, I had to, I HAD TO! Do not fear all my other stories are still going on.

Warnings: Magical Creatures, mentions abuse and rape, OCs, Weasley/Hermione/Dumbles Bashing. Etc, etc.

------------------Lacrymosa----------------------------------

Draco Malfoy sat at the Slytherin table with his head on the table, hands clenched in his lap, left leg bouncing up and down impatiently. His mate had been here, not recently by the scent but she had been here! And where was his father? Lucius had said he'd be there in the morning. _Oh, _Draco thought _It's not morning now is it? Get a grip, you a Malfoy and a Veela. You should have better control then _this! Draco thought. But his mate! Where was she, or even he!

Draco lifted his head off the table and looked around, Who was missing, it was probably in his year, after all mates were normally close in age…

Potter! Potter was the only one missing, did that mean his mate was Potter? Blaise wasn't helping; the normally composed boy was fidgeting as well. Several other Slytherins were nervous at seeing their two main leaders so discontent. But a scent, his mate's scent along with another came wafting through the Hall heralded by a bang as the huge doors were slammed open. Several people screamed. _Humph, idiots _Draco thought.

In the doorway stood a pair of figures, one leaning heavily on the other, cloaked figure. The cloaked figure gently placed his companion down on the floor against the doorframe before turning and walking forward to the Head Table. A wicked wind whipped (YAY! Alliteration!) through the Hall as the teachers were submitted to the figure's hating, slit pupil, purple eyed, glare. Then the figure spoke in a slightly higher voice then anyone was expecting.

"How dare you! How dare you! Do you know what you almost did!? You could have possibly destroyed your world's existence! How. Dare. You?!" the figure, now identified as a male being, yelled in rage, cloak whirling around him amazingly his hood remained up.

Dumbledore stood up slowly, assessing the danger that the pair brought. "I'm afraid I don't understand what you are yelling about." He spoke placating-ly.

The figure snorted. "How couldn't you? You're the one who put him in that position. Notice anyone missing, eh?" the boy asked furiously.

His statement caused several, including the 2/3ds of the Golden Trio Draco noted, to look around. It was Lovegood who was the first to notice.

"Harry's missing isn't he? But you brought him back, didn't you, you nice Manar?" she asked dreamily, if more alarmed then usual.

The figure stiffened but slowly nodded "That I did, young Keeper, that I did." Several of the students looked at each other confused, what was a Manar, and Loony wasn't a Keeper in Quidditch at all, so what were they talking about?

Draco was distracted by this mystery when Blaise stood up abruptly with his eyes widened with alarm.

"Cousin Seth, what are you doing here?!"

----------------Lacrymosa----------------------------

AN: More will be explained later. But I had to write a Draco/Harry (first attempt (at slash and romance)) Creature fic. Veela!Draco and Elf!Harry. Manar and Keepers will be explained.

**Keepers: Keepers are beings who have the express knowledge of one person or creature. They know everything about that person, past, present, and future. They are often mistaken for Seers, however only 'See' the future of their Shadow. Normally about the same age or younger then their Shadow. Example: Luna is Harry's Keeper and Harry is a Shadow.**

**Shadows (Better name would be appreciated): Are the person Keepers guard and know about. Most are magical creatures or mates of said creatures. Shadows are assigned a Keeper either at birth or when their parents die. Shadows normally do not know that they are Shadows.**


	2. Lacrymosa C2

An1: MORE! OMG it was up 10 minutes and people love it. Its my last story all over again!

----------------Lacrymosa----------------------------

The figure turned slightly towards the Slytherin table, his eyes flashing with amusement only seen by those at the end of the Head Table.

"Cousin Blaise, how nice to see you again, and so soon! Ah. I must go to my Shadow, you understand. Right, Blaise?" the figure said, turning around and walking swiftly down the walkways between the tables. Dumbledore decided that he needed to know if the man was a threat. A short blast of wind later and the figure's hood was finally blown off.

The figure stopped. His feather cut shoulder length white and silver hair settling gently back into its normal positions. He turned slowly to look at Dumbledore. Several of the students were whispering at the figure's appearance. Draco really couldn't blame them. The figure was tall, thin, had an almost white complexion, and white hair that was spotted and streaked with silver. What drew the most whispers was the pointed ears, elven ears, and slit pupil purple eyes, inhuman eyes.

Draco's eyes narrowed, the teen, for he couldn't be much older then Draco himself, had spoken of a Shadow. Then called Luna a Keeper, but only after Luna called him a Manar. Shadows and Keepers he knew of, both of them relating to magical creature's habits and ancestry. Since the boy had a Shadow (or so he said) Draco could narrow down his choices of what position the boy held over _his mate._

His mate! After all his jittering he hadn't actually looked at his mate very well. It was Potter as Draco had assumed it would be, but Potter did not look well. He was still where Blaise's cousin had left him, leaning against the doorframe. Draco lifted his head and sniffed the air, yes, Potter was his mate. Potter smelled wonderful, a scent of mint mixed with earth and… _Blood? Why does he smell like blood? _Draco cried out in his mind. Draco panicked slightly, not that it showed. But he could also pick up on a distinctly non-human scent on his mate as well. The power of the scent, Draco felt as if he was in heaven. But then He clued back into the conversation between Blaise's cousin and the Headmaster.

"- I'm surprised you don't recognize me Dumbledore, after all you hired me." The teen said. Several people looked startled, Dumbledore had hired a teen, to do what?

"I never saw you during the interview if you remember correctly." Dumbledore said. Draco looked up at the Head Table, the only seat open was the DADA seat. Dumbledore had hired a teen to take that spot? But who was Draco to judge. The teen rolled his eyes at the curious looks and made to leave again.

"Where are you going?" Dumbledore asked. The teen rolled his eyes and turned slightly exasperation coloring his tone.

"To take care of my Shadow, he is injured in case you didn't notice. I am leaving _now._" The teen hissed in irritation and left without another word. Blaise followed after, his food forgotten on his place. Draco followed Blaise. He had to find out more about his mate. He had to.

----------------Lacrymosa----------------------------

Okay I know I said I'd put in the Manar thing but I'll do it next chapter. I PROMISE!

Geeze you people must love my story. Its out of the roof!


	3. Lacrymosa C3

My internet was off and I was bored. Deal with it. I also realized that this has not been said.

THIS IS NOT MY IDEA!

----------------Lacrymosa----------------------------

Draco ran up after the teen, Seth? That's what Blaise had called him anyway. He heard footsteps behind him and figured it was Luna. How the teen knew how to get to the Hospital Wing, Draco never knew, probably Blaise was leading.

As he entered the teen was wondering around the cabinets in the back looking for a potion. "Well damn. They don't have it!" he heard as the teen closed the cabinet door. He turned around and walked over to a bed next to where Blaise stood. He looked at Harry, who was in the bed, Draco assumed.

"Is it that important for him to get it, Seth?" Blaise asked quietly. His cousin nodded fervently.

"Extremely important, the potion gets rid of inner bruising, I'm trying to save his ability to talk. His uncle had him in a strangle hold when I broke in. The bruises are deep enough to be worried about it." Seth replied, one of his hands going through his pockets looking for something. "Ha! Found it!"

"The potion?" Blaise asked.

"Sorta, I have the potion in here. It's my personal stash of potions and Wizarding supplies." Was the absent response. Seth tapped his hand on top of the tiny lid of a keychain trunk. Draco blinked as it enlarged, Seth wasted no time opening it and fishing out a smaller box. Draco came over to look at the box, it was full of potions in all colors he could think of. Seth looked them over before selecting a brilliant purple potion. He snapped the box closed and, ignoring Draco, walked to the head of the bed and coaxed Harry into drinking it.

Harry himself, Draco noticed, was semi-conscious. His eyes were open, but the rich green color was dulled with pain. He whimpered slightly as he swallowed the potion, his muscles bruised and tight, making it hard to swallow.

Blaise noticed Draco standing near Seth's trunk and asked quietly "Is Potter your mate?" Draco nodded and continued to stare as Seth slowly began to heal his mate. He wanted to be there soothing his mate, helping ease the pain. Seth apparently had noticed Draco as well and said, "If he is your mate I am to warn you that if you hurt him, I _will_ kill you. Immediately. I have failed my job of protecting his to this point but I will not allow myself to fail him now that I have found him."

Draco nodded and asked "You're his Sweeper then? And Lovegood's his Keeper?" Seth nodded but didn't respond vocally.

There was silence for about ten minutes while the group of four (Luna had been noticed and allowed in) sat waiting for the potions to work. Dumbledore strode in with the Heads of Houses on his heels. Madam Pomphrey strode in moments later, glaring at Dumbledore for making her stay at the feast when she obviously had a patient.

"I must ask what is going on in here." Dumbledore said observing the scene in front of him. Two Slytherins, one Ravenclaw and his new DADA teacher were all gathered around a bed that held his star Gryffindor pupil.

"I, Potter's Sweeper, am healing him from the abuse you left him to. She, Potter's Keeper, is here to help me. He, my cousin, is here because he led me here. He, Blaise's friend, is here for moral support." Seth rattled off briskly. He kept the fact that Draco was Potter's mate to himself, he really didn't want Dumbledore to have that leverage over the other teens.

"I'm afraid I don't understand what that means, nor Ms. Lovegood's comment about Manar. Also Mr. Malfoy, I congratulate you on your recent birthday and hope you have happy hunting for your mate." Dumbledore replied, a crack in his omniscient personage.

Draco smirked "A Sweeper is someone who is in charge of keeping a Keeper and Shadow safe at all times, physically, mentally and emotionally. Normally acts like an overprotective older sibling and generally is older then both the Keeper and the Shadow. A Keeper is someone who knows _everything _about a person or creature. This includes their past, present and future, though the future can always change. They are normally the youngest of their group or family. A Shadow is the center of all this and are normally magical creatures or mates of magical creatures. Shadows are assigned both a Keeper and a Sweeper and can go their whole lives without knowing they are Shadows." Draco rattled off, not unlike Granger when answering a question in class. "Also once a Shadow mates both the Keeper and the Sweeper are to protect the mate as well. I however do not know what or who a Manar is." Draco said. Several people stared at him while Snape arched an eyebrow at his textbook recitation of terms about magical creatures.

Seth picked up where Draco left off. "I am a Manar, a man made magical creature. There are 21 or so of us left in the world. We are the product of the first wizard/muggle experimentation coalition. We were born in cycles, and our age depends on what level the doctors were at. The first level, known as the CX level, is made up of combinations of human and various animal DNA. However there is only one extra type of DNA mixed into the human DNA. Only two survived, Sephiroth and Zephyr. Then there was the LR level, made up of Human and two or more muggle animal DNA. Only five survived, Yuna, Aviero, Syfer, Bastion, and Cloud. Then there was a level that was entirely wiped out, the VQ level. It had only human and magical creature DNA, none of the subjects lived past the age of two." Seth took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"Then there was my level, the HZ level. We are a mix of human and four or more different types of both creature and animal DNA. Seven of us survived, biggest number of all, myself, Felix, Freya, Vivi, Rikku, Va'an, Leon. After that was the GY level, human DNA mixed with creatures considered beautiful. Only two survived, Lulu and Yuki. Then the MT level, Human and several creatures but only one animal. Only three survived, Garnet, Paine, and Zidane. Then the final level was KL level, which was designed to fly so animal and Creature DNA that could fly combined to human DNA. Once again only two left, Zavier and Alize." Seth breathed in deeply then blew out, trying to suppress the memories. Some were pleasant, but a great deal were not pleasant at all.

Then in a quite voice he said, "When the governments found out the project was shut down. The doctors took us all out of our rooms and said we had twenty minutes to leave, if they saw us after that we would be killed on the spot. And when we were let out then there was thirty of us, now there is only the 21 that I told you about. The other nine were shot and killed during our escape." His voice shuddered at the end, as did his body. The last thirty had been close, siblings almost, but now nine of them were gone, forever. Including his own mate, Zander.

----------------Lacrymosa----------------------------

DONE! I'm not updating this one until I update my HP/LT crossover one. I also have a challenge to all those interested.

Challenge:

I have an idea for a challenge if anyone wants it. Blame my friends and JK Rowling's plot holes. Neither Lily nor Cedric are dead. Reasoning: According to the books You can only see threstals after you see someone die. Well Harry couldn't see them his first year and he had seen Lily die. Then on the way back to the train they use the carriages that have the threstals. Well Harry didn't see them then either. So someone must have died during the summer for him to have seen them. So who?

Challenge is based off the idea above. Pairings are free, preferred slash but not necessary. Lily can not remember being in England or she would have found Harry. Also someone must have died over the summer.

Quotes (at least one):

Do not meddle within the affairs of Dragons for you are crunchy and taste good with ketchup.

What did you want me to do? Destroy the world?

You try to kill a guy once and you're branded forever.

I was a sarcastic little freak and I swear I'm going to punch myself in the face!

Life is pleasant. Death is peaceful. Its the transition thats painful.

I want to have 19 children and have them all have rhyming names.

'Can I punch you' 'No way in Hell.' 'Oh well. Sorry then. *Punches other person*'

Can I shoot it?


	4. Lacrymosa C4

Back AGAIN! Last update for a while. I'm not going to have my computer for about a month so that's probably when the next part comes out.

----------------Lacrymosa----------------------------

It was the next morning before anyone stirred in the Hospital Wing. The four (Blaise, Draco, Seth, and Luna) had stayed overnight, much to Madam Pomfrey's (AN Spelled right this time?) irritation. However at breakfast time the group was herded out of the Hospital Wing and down to the Great Hall.

There were few people inside the Hall when they entered, but the whispering started anyway. Seth said his brief goodbyes and left to the Head Table keeping his cloak safely wrapped around him, however he did leave his hood down. Luna skipped to her seat at the end of the Ravenclaw table and Blaise and Draco walked regally to their seats at the Slytherin table.

Half an hour later Lucius Malfoy entered with Dumbledore. He glanced at his son, who, to his surprise, didn't seem fidgeting to find his mate. In fact he seemed too calm, as if he already knew who it was. His son's gaze was locked on a teen sitting at the Head Table. Was that his son's mate? No, the look was not that of lust or adoration, it was a look of warning and friendship. As if the teen was a Sweeper to his son's mate. As he reached the Head Table he was regulated to beside the teen his son was having what seemed to be a silent conversation in glares. He cocked an eyebrow at his son, who shrugged in response.

He turned to the teen that was looking at him speculatively. "You are the more magical side of the DADA post?" the teen asked. Lucius cocked his eyebrow at him and said simply but elegantly "I am here for my son. He is a Veela searching for his mate and needs to be kept calm. I am here only to help him control himself."

"Ah. I see. Makes sense. I am here for my Shadow. He is a student here but he was injured over the summer and Dumbledork does nothing. I am called Seth Morsinger. If you were wondering that is." He said. His sentences short and staccato, his gaze directed at the doors. "Excuse me for a moment." He said as he stood up. He swept down the aisles between the Houses.

The door opened slightly, and only slightly. Then there was a cry of "Seth!" and the door was slammed open and a set of light running footsteps. Seth opened his arms and a small girl leapt into them. She leaned back against his arms and said, "That clue was absolutely no help, Seth!" She mimicked an older voice "_Found a job. See you guys at Christmas. Stay hidden. ~Seth. _That was sooo helpful Seth! Could you be anymore vague? Found a job! You didn't even say what country or world! Helpful much?!" She was yelling in his face.

Seth shrugged. "You and I both know you would be irritated if I was more specific. And we would be in the same position except you would be yelling at me _about _being that specific. So I saved us the trouble and decided to be just that vague. I know you love a good mystery." He explained. Another pair of people walked in, one a tall tan boy with dark, earthy brown hair and shining green eyes, the other was a smaller waif-like black haired blue-eyed boy.

"We found you brother. Obviously. Alize had a bit too much fun finding you. Zavier and I just followed, once again obvious knowledge." The older boy said. Blaise raised an eyebrow at his cousin. Seth shrugged in response, he really didn't know how they found him, but Dumbledore was going to ask him what was going on… right… about… now.

"So Seth, who are these wonderful young people?" Dumbledore said in his most grandfatherly way. Alize stared at him like he was a creep. Then turned and looked at Seth and asked "Whose the creepy meddling old guy?"

"Hey Alize don't you have something good to tell Seth?" Zavier prompted, deterring the conversation that would have become nasty. Alize got these really big eyes and went "Oooooh! How could I have forgotten?!" and leapt out of Seth's arms and back out the door.

"Felix. What did she find?" Seth asked quietly. Felix shook his head "Don't ask _what_, it's _who_ you want to know. Just don't panic all right? Consider it a… early birthday present." the other boy responded.

Three people walked in with Alize, two identical and one other. The twins, as people assumed, had fair blonde hair, serious brown eyes, and completely identical body shape. They both had elven blood in them somewhere; it was obvious in the slanting eyes and pointed ears. They also had cat or kneazle DNA in them by their walk and possible Shadowyn, more commonly known as Dark Veela, blood by their ability to blend into the shadows.

The other boy had red and blonde hair, blue eyes and a light speedy body frame. He looked similar to Seth and Felix, as well as Alize and Zavier. It wasn't obvious but the five were related and this boy was the key to seeing that.

Seth reeled back in shocked amazement. He slowly said the newcomers' names "Isaac." To the reddish blonde who nodded sadly. "Alex." One of the fair-haired boys nodded, the other had a look of pity on his face. "Z-z-z-" he broke off. He turned away from them and looked at Alize who was next to him. He looked at her in frosty anger "Stop doing this Alize! No more illusions, you promised! So stop it already! They are dead, and nothing can bring them back. No matter how hard we try. So stop it already!" Seth practically screamed.

Luna, who had come forward put a hand on his arm and said quietly "He's waking up. He's going to need you to be there." Seth ran out of the Great Hall, white cloak streaming behind him. He was halfway up the stairs when someone, Zander, caught up to him. The moment Zander touched him there was a bright white light and Seth screamed in pain. Zander caught him as he fell, unconscious. "Looks like the nurse has a new patient. What the heck was that, anyway?"

----------------Lacrymosa----------------------------

Back in the Great Hall, the group remaining heard the scream and Zavier's eyes widened, "The suppression field! We forgot! It could only be deactivated by-"

"-Zander." Alex broke in. "And since it had been what a year and a half since it was set, it would cause extreme pain to cancel. Since he wasn't expecting it, he cried out. Well crap, shit, hell." He got several nasty looks from teachers for cursing.

Dumbledore regained the attention of the group by asking, "Is anyone going to answer my question?" The whole group jumped and turned to stare at the man. It was only then they realized their audience.

Then Isaac said, "So who wants to explain to Seth why his reputation is ruined before he even teaches a class." All the others groaned.

----------------Lacrymosa----------------------------

End. Right there. And I am so proud! Sorry but I didn't finish the chapter before I left. And I am so happy! I got my _**First Flame!**_ Even though it was more constructive criticism, then a flame but hey! I got something other then (though I appreciate it) "I love your story." "Very original." And "Update please!"

PS Trying to make chapters longer. Sorry.


	5. Authors Note

THIS IS KINDA IMPORTANT!

I have decided to scrap the last chapter in a half. However they will remain up until I'm done editing. Also Anyone want to beta? I need one. So the number of people is hopefully going down to 8. They'll only pop up once in a while. In fact almost never.

So hopefully there'll be less moaning!

Mikiri


End file.
